Happy April Fools Day
by swimmurgirl
Summary: Chapter 6 up! The gang breaks into Kaiba's mansion in order to play some good old jokes on him. But a storm traps them there for the weekend, forcing them to play numerous amounts of games. Tea x ?
1. Jokes

Hi! This is a new story of mine that randomly popped into my head (like many stories of mine often do) Anyway, I decided to write humor cause it's a great stress reliever. (Also because it's fun to put Seto and humor in the same scene!) This time I'll be nice and let you vote on theperson Tea ends up withif you want it to get highly romantic. The only rules are that there is no yaoi! I am not planning for Serenity to be in this fic, but you never know……

**Main Pairing: **Since this is romance on the side, I guess the main pairing will be Seto/Tea/Yugi(Yami) since there is no romantic interest for Joey and Tristan. This fic is more based on humor than romance though.

**Disclaimer: **I will own Yu-Gi-Oh when fish fly and dogs swim.

Seto: I'm pretty sure that I see Wheeler here and not in the lake over there.

Joey: Shut up!

Seto: Did I strike a nerve?

Joey: I can swim! Watch me! (jumps in the lake and flails arms)

Seto: So as you can see, swimmurgirl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will.

Swimmurgirl: Now that was harsh.

Seto: But it's true.

Swimmurgirl: Good point……….

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked into the Japanese Literature classroom, talking animatedly.

"Hey, Joey?" Tea asked. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Joey screwed up his forehead in concentration. "April 1st, April1st," he thought out loud. "It wouldn't be Halloween would it?" he asked.

Yugi and Tristan rolled their eyes while Tea slapped her forehead. "No, Joey, that's October 31st!" she exclaimed. "April 1st is April Fool's Day!" she said.

"Oh yeah," Joey said, comprehension dawning on his face.

It was just then that Seto Kaiba decided to make his entrance.

"Would you geeks move out of the way?" he demanded.

"Hey, easy Kaiba!" Joey protested.

"I don't take orders from dogs," Seto responded.

"Why, ya little….." Joey was held back by Tristan while Yugi tried desperately to contain the situation. Meanwhile, Tea stepped forward.

"Kaiba, if you want to get through, there's a much easier way to do it," she said. "You could try a simple 'please' and 'thank you.'"

"Hnn. Whatever," he said, then started to walk away.

"Mmphh!" Joey said. This was due to the fact that Tristan had his hand over Joey's mouth to prevent him from shouting explicit comments at Kaiba. "Ya know what would be really funny for dis April Fool's Day?" he asked.

"What?" Tea demanded.

Joey rubbed his chin. "Well, it's just an idea, but maybe we could go raid Kaiba's mansion afta school!"

Yugi blinked. "Umm….Joey, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he said, before being interrupted by Tristan.

"That's a great idea, buddy!" he said, hitting Joey on the head.

"Sounds okay!" Tea chirped.

"Ya!" Joey cheered. The rest of the gang sat down in their seats as the class began. Joey just had one more question.

"He does live in a mansion-right?"

Late that night, four teenagers crept towards the Kaiba mansion.

"Is dis da place?" one of them asked. He had a black hood pulled over his messy blond hair and his accent was strongly that of a Brooklyn-born person.

The only girl in the group pointed at the gates. "You see that big 'K' on the gate?" her blue eyes questioned. "I'd say that this is the place."

The second boy with spiky multicolored hair pulled out a lock pick. Pushing open the gate, he crept up the driveway.

From the second story window, a figure with navy blue eyes stood watching them.

"Aww man, it's wet out dere!" Joey said. A light drizzle had started and all of their clothes were splattered with the tiny drops.

"If I get any more wetter, I'll-ahhh!" Tea screamed as a bucket of cold water fell on her.

A light on top of the stairs turned on to reveal Seto Kaiba standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Happy April Fool's," he sneered, descending the stairs. As his last foot hit the floor, he stepped on a well placed whoopee cushion that Joey had dropped.

"Mutt!" Seto exclaimed and made to chase after him. He was stopped by Tea's hand on his arm.

"Kaiba?" she asked.

"What?"

"I wanted to give you something," she said, then pressed her wet body against his.

Seto's eyes widened. _"What is she doing?" _he thought.

He wasn't the only surprised one, however. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Finally, Tea pulled away. "That was for getting me all wet," she triumphantly stated.

Seto looked down at himself and it was true that he was completely soaking now. "Gardener….." he said.

Meanwhile, Joey glanced down at Tea strangely. "Tea, ya-ya don't actually like this creep, do you?" he asked doubtfully.

Tea laughed. "Of course not!" she said. "There's no way I like Kaiba the same way you like Mai."

Joey nodded, satisfied. Meanwhile, Yugi and Tristan were cracking up in the background. "Yeah, that's good, that's-not good! Tea!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, Seto was coming at her from the opposite direction. "Gardener!" he growled.

Tea turned around and ran up the stairs with Joey and Seto in hot pursuit. Flinging open the nearest door she could find, she ran in and locked the door.

"Tea, get back here!" Joey screamed.

"Gardener, get out of my room!" Seto shouted. (a/n: wrong thing to say…..)

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea stared open-mouthed at him. Well, Tea was actually staring at the door.

Joey was the first to recover. "Ha! Kaiba's room! Hey Tea, ya think you can find me some of his boxers so I can blackmail him?" he asked, temporarily forgetting their little argument in the hope that he could finally find something to use against his greatest rival.

Seto, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself nearly as much. "Gardener, get out of room right now or I'll…"

"Or what Kaiba?" Tea asked. "I'm in here and you're out there. What can you do?"

"………" was Seto's witty response.

"That's what I thought," Tea responded. Satisfied, she turned around to examine her surroundings. In the center of the room was a large navy blue king sized bed. On the dresser were numerous pictures of Mokuba and behind the dresser was…..Tea grinned. "_This is too perfect,"_ she thought.

Yugi and Joey were waiting for Tea to emerge when suddenly they heard her scream.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked.

"Tea! Are you all right?" Yugi asked. He was really worried until he heard her say…

"I didn't know that Kaiba liked pink trench coats!" she said, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Joey's face lit up with laughter. "Ahaha! This is the best April Fool's day ever!" he said in between his tears.

Tristan soon joined in the laughter, while Kaiba was fuming. _"Stupid cheerleader, when I get my hands on her…"_ he thought.

Meanwhile, he had to deal with a laughing Joey on the floor. "Get up, Wheeler, you look like a dog rolling around on the floor," Seto said disdainfully.

Joey just looked at him. "Dat hurts," he said. "Coming from a guy who wears pink in public!" This alone was enough to send him into laughter again over his own joke.

Seto growled. "Mutt. When I get you…..."

Fortunately, he was interrupted by Tea, who had finally emerged with something thrown over her arm.

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kaiba doesn't have any explosives or anything like that in his bedroom," she said. "Oh, and Joey?" she threw something silken at him.

"Whtff?" he asked. Opening the material, he saw that it was a pair of boxers. A grin spread over his face.

"Joey?" Tea asked.

"Wha?"

"Oh nothing. Just this!" she pulled out a whip cream container and started spraying him up and down. "That's the price you have to pay for those! It took forever to find where Kaiba stores his boxers!"

"Ahh! Call it off! Call it off!" he screamed, trying to avoid Tea and her whip cream bottle.

"Impressive," Seto stated. "Then again, it isn't very hard to agitate a dog," he sneered.

"Umm, Tea?" Yugi asked. "Where did you get the whip cream bottle?"

Tea grinned a grin that reminded Yugi of Kaiba's when he thought he has won a duel. "Always carry whip cream on April Fools Day, Yugi!" she said.

"That reminds me, Gardener," Seto said. "I think I owe you something." Smirking, he strode over to her.

"Kaiba. What are you going to-ahh!" she screamed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, intending to drop into the nearest swimming pool.

Instantly, a bright light surrounded Yugi and he turned into Yami.

"Release her now, Kaiba," Yami said.

Seto smirked. "And if I don't?" he asked.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Yami said.

Tea rolled her eyes. _"Yami's a nice guy, but he thinks that all problems can be solved by dueling,"_ she thought.

"Umm….guys, let's postpone this 'duel' for awhile," Tea said, hoping to release the tension between the two rivals. Glancing over towards the wall, she saw a huge flat screen TV.

Seto followed her gaze. _"What is she staring at?"_ he wondered. Then he saw the TV. _"Oh no, she is not getting her grubby hands on my 20,000 TV!"_ he screamed in his mind. _"Wait, not her grubby hands," he thought. "Her nice, smooth, soft-arghh!"_

Forgetting about Tea's hands, Seto chased her around the couch, lunging for the remote. "Sorry Gardener, but I'm not letting you touch my expensive technology," he said, holding the remote above his head.

"Give me that!" she demanded, jumping for the remote. But being only 5'3" she couldn't get the remote from a 6'1" Kaiba.

"How amusing. You almost look like the mutt jumping for a bone. Of course, he's much uglier than you," Seto said.

Tea lookedd at him strangely. "Was that supposed to be some sort of strange Kaiba-compliment?" she asked.

"No. Anybody could look better than Wheeler over there," he smirked, satisfied that he had won the battle.

The only thing Seto had forgotten was that Tea wasn't the ordinary girl. Lightly elbowing him in the stomach so he doubled over, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A news station popped up.

"It appears there is a storm heading straight for Domino, Japan," the weatherman announced. "There is no need to evacuate but people should stay inside and stay off the roads for the remainder of this weekend," he advised.

"I'm really sorry Kaiba," Yugi said. "But it looks like we have no choice but to stay here."

"Aw-right!" Joey exclaimed. "It's gonna be the rich life for us from now on!" He and Tristan bolted to the TV, reveling in its size.

Seto's eyes widened. _"Me, with them for the whole weekend? Oh no!"_

Before he could protest verbally, Tea had figured out how to order Lord of the Rings-The Return of the King from Comcast on-demand cable. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down as Peter Jackson's epic film began.

A/N: so was it good? It was fun to write this relieving stress. Chapter 2 is already partly written. Tune in next time as the gang (including Kaiba) plays Truth or Dare.

Also, I don't own Comcast or Return of the King. (if i did, i'd have billions of dollars)


	2. Truth or Dare

Hi people! It's time for the truth or dare scene! This took forever to plan-I had to work out who was asking whom, what they'd ask, and their responses. Anyway, just read the note below.

**Notes:** I might not have made it clear last chapter, but you can vote on who you want Tea to end up with. I've had two people vote so far-you guys rock! The three choices are Yugi, Seto and Yami and I'll post the voting status at the beginning of each chapter so vote! So far, it looks like this:

Yugi

1

Seto

1

Yami

0

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I probably never will...

_Italics is Yugi and Yami talking to each other._

oooooooooooooo

After the movie was over, the teenagers settled down on the couch. None of them quite knew what to do with the time they had.

"Aww man!" Joey exclaimed. "This stinks! What're we supposed ta do now?"

"Uhhh...we could play a game?" Tristan suggested.

"I know!" Tea chirped. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"_Yugi, what's truth or dare?" _Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. _"Basically, truth or dare is a game," _he explained._ "You ask the person if they want a truth or a dare. If they say truth, you can ask them any question you want and they must answer truthfully. If they say dare, you can make them do something that is usually embarrassing or funny."_

"Alright everybody, get in a circle!" Tea said.

"Hey, what 'bout Kaiba?" Joey asked. "He's gonna play too! I can't miss my chance to make him pay!"

"I don't play games with dogs," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll pay for dat Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed, lunging at the billionaire. He was held back Tristan, who grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Kaiba, please play with us," Yugi begged. "It'll be fun."

"Hmph. I don't have fun. Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," he reluctantly agreed.

"I'll start!" Tristan exclaimed. "Joey, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he responded promptly.

"Okay..." Tristan tried to think of a good one. "I dare you to...jump up on that table and do the chicken dance!"

Joey turned red. "Aww...Tristan!"

"Get up there," Tristan was adamant.

Joey climbed up on the table and bent his elbows.

"Don't forget to make chicken noises!" Tea laughed.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" he exclaimed, walking back and forth, flapping his arms.

Everybody laughed, even Kaiba.

"That was not funny!" Joey fumed.

"Never mind, Joey," Yugi said. "It's your turn to ask somebody."

Glancing around, his gaze settled on Seto. "Awright, moneybags," Joey said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Whatever," he responded.

Everybody sweatdropped and Joey flailed his arms. "You're supposda pick one!" he exclaimed, almost bursting a blood vessel.

"Fine, truth," Seto responded.

"Heehee," Joey rubbed his hands together. "Here's my question Kaiba: why do you always act like such a pain in the..."

"Joey!" Tea admonished. "That wasn't very nice!"

"What? It's true!" he responded.

"Mutt..." Seto growled, rising from his chair.

"Heehee," Joey laughed nervously. "Anyway..." he dashed away from the enraged CEO.

"Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed, starting to chase him.

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea all sweatdropped as loud crashed and bangs were heard in the background.

After about half an hour, the five teens were sitting down again, at least somewhat calmly.

"Umm...Kaiba?" Yugi said. "It's your turn."

"All right Yugi," he smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

Yami was suspicious. "Be careful Yugi," he warned. "The High Priest is very greedy and cunning. Be prepared if he tries to use shadow magic."

Yugi sweatdropped. "It's okay Yami," he told the pharaoh. "It's just a game, nobody is going to get sent to the shadow realm or anything like that."

Yami crossed his arms but said nothing.

Turning his attention back to the person in question, he decided to respond. "Dare," Yugi said.

"I dare you to repeat whatever I say," Seto said, the trademark smirk back in place.

"Okay..." Yugi agreed.

"I, Yugi Moto," Seto began.

"I, Yugi Moto," Yugi said.

"Agree that the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto continued.

"Agree that the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yugi repeated, still confused.

"Is more powerful than the Dark Magician," Seto smirked.

"Is more powerful than the Dark Magician," Yugi replied, a frown on his face.

"Hey, dat's not dignified Kaiba!" Joey interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet," Seto said. Turning back to Yugi, he completed his sentence.

"And that Seto Kaiba deserves the title of the number one duelist in the nation."

"And that Seto Kaiba deserves the title of the number one duelist in the nation," finished Yugi, a sour look on his face.

"_Yugi, let me speak to him,"_ Yami demanded.

"_All right,"_ Yugi agreed_. "But don't do anything too bold."_ And with that, the two switched places.

"Kaiba, apologize at once!" Yami said.

"Apologize for what?" Seto sneered. "For telling the truth?"

"Kaiba," Yami warned. "I challenge you to a duel! Then we will see which monster is more powerful. In fact, if I remember correctly, during the Battle City finals, my Dark Magician destroyed all three of your Blue Eyes at once!"

"But that's only because you fused it together with your Buster Blader," Seto said. "You transformed it into Dark Paladin. I would have won if you hadn't played your De-Fusion magic card."

"But I did play it," Yami said. "And I did stop you from summoning your Egyptian God Card until after I summoned mine."

"I could have summoned it with Soul Exchange in the beginning of the duel, but you played Brain Control," Seto said. "Then I played Enemy Controller and I had the three monsters I needed.

"And just when you were ready to summon it, I played Lightforce Sword," Yami remembered. "You see, I was always one step ahead of you."

"Then how did I ever manage to summon Obelisk?" Seto asked. "You see, you're not as good as you think you are."

"Then we had the two gods attack each other," Yami continued.

"And you tried to use some sort of mind trick to get me to lose my focus on the duel," Seto accused.

"Kaiba, how many times do I have to tell you that it was a vision of our past lives in Egypt five thousand years ago?" Yami asked.

"You still believe in those hocus pocus Egyptian fairy tales?" Seto snorted. "Please Yugi, grow up."

"Kaiba, when will you learn to accept your destiny?" Yami asked.

"I make my own destiny," Seto responded.

Here, Tea coughed. "Okay, this is nice and all," she said. "But don't you think we should get back to our game? It's Yugi's turn to ask somebody."

Yami looked into his soul room. "Yugi, is it okay if I go next?" he asked. "I think I understand the workings of this game now."

"Go ahead Pharaoh," Yugi responded.

Looking at his friends, Yami selected the recipient of his question. "Tea, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she responded simply.

"Umm..." Yami tried to think of something. _"Maybe this game is harder then I thought Yugi,"_ he confessed to his other half.

"_That's okay Yami_," Yugi reassured the pharaoh. _"Just relax and go with the flow."_

"_What flow?"_ Yami asked. _"There is no current that I can see. Even so, floating down a river will probably not help me formulate a question."_

"_Never mind Yami,"_ Yugi sighed. He made a mental note to start teaching Yami more phrases from the present as soon as they got out of the Kaiba mansion.

"Okay!" Yami was hit by a brilliant inspiration. "My question is: why do you not play duel monsters?"

Tea refrained from rolling her eyes at a duel monsters related question. But before she could respond, someone else spoke.

"One doesn't 'play' duel monsters Yugi," Seto said.

"Hey, who asked your opinion Rich Boy?" Joey said.

"And who brought a dog into my mansion?" Seto asked. "I'm pretty sure there's a 'No Dogs' sign outside the gates.

"Guys," Tristan cut in. "Let Tea finish her question."

Both Seto and Joey sank back into their seats, looking embarrassed.

"I don't know if there's a real reason why I don't duel seriously," Tea said. "It's just that I'm not really motivated, I'm not really a competitive person."

"But do you actually know how to duel?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah, unlike somebody over here," she replied, nudging Tristan.

"That's right," Tristan agreed. "She knows how to duel and I don't – hey, wait a minute Tea! I do so know how to duel!"

"Yeah. Sure you do," she said skeptically. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask you so, truth or dare Tristan?"

"Dare," he responded.

"I dare you to steal a cake from Kaiba's kitchen!" she said with triumph.

"But Tea," Tristan whined. "I don't know where his kitchen is!"

Tea grinned. "Then I suggest you find it," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Pouting, Tristan decided to look downstairs, the whole gang following him.

"Ha!" Tristan said after twenty minutes of searching. "I found it!"

"Wait a minute Gardner," Seto said. "Who told you that you could take something from my kitchen?"

"No one Seto," she purred. "But I need some food. I'm so hungry; I haven't had anything to eat for the longest time! Can I just have a tiny bite?"

Kaiba glanced at her, eyebrow raised. She had adapted the little puppy dog eyes act and her lower lip stuck out in a frown. Unconsciously, he licked his own lips out of nervousness.

"Please Seto," Tea begged.

"Who said you could call me Seto?" he asked.

"No one," she responded, grinning. "Can I have some food now?"

Still in a daze, he nodded his head once and Tea grabbed Yugi's hand and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Come on Yugi," she said, cradling his hand in her own, not noticing that his face was bright red.

"Thank you Kaiba," Yugi said, taking his attention away from Tea.

As the gang looked for some delicious victuals, Tea opened a tall cabinet. Upon seeing the contents, she grinned evilly.

"Perfect," she whispered.

oooooooooooooo

Okay people, that was the end of the truth or dare chapter! Was it good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Please review and don't forget to vote! It's between Yugi, Seto and Yami. Who will get Tea?


	3. Food Fights

**Author's Notes: **I really wanted to update this two days ago so I'd actually have updated on April Fools Day! But this website was in that "read only" mode thingy. Then I was busy and had to help serve food for required community service. I'll update my other stories soon; I'm just on a role with this one. To make up for lack of update on April Fools Day, I've included a little gift at the end. Anyway, on to the voting status!

Seto

10

Yugi

6

Yami

2

**Voting Notes: **Ack! I kept changing this as new reviews came in. I changed it from Yugi winning to a tie to Seto winning and then to another tie and now Seto's winning again! Whoever has the most votes will get the most romantic hints in the chapter. But don't forget that the main genre of this fic is humor so any romance will be light and fluffy and will not have a major role in the fic. And if you are really unhappy with the way the voting is going...I suggest to keep voting!

**Review Responses:**

(Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! 27 reviews already! )

_-Chapter 1-_

kobear91: Thanks for being the first voter!

Avataria: Umm...a bit late to respond to your chapter 1 review but I hope I did a good job with the last chapter, I was kind of a bit skeptical about it.

HappyDevil: Thanks! You'll see what's coming soon, I have some ideas...

biocrazy: Thanks...but when you say thanks for making Tea more normal, do you mean compared to my other stories or to other people's stories?

shining star: Thanks! I love reading Yu-Gi-Oh humor – it's so hilarious! Especially the ones with the doom bikers!

AngelStar: I will!

QueenofHearts4u: Yay, you've reviewed another one of my stories! Anyway, I agree with you that Yami uses dueling to get out of any situation. It's so funny!

(anonymous person): Don't worry, I'm not stopping there, that was just a tiny cliffhanger.

_-Chapter 2-_

iLuvJoey: Yep, Kaiba didn't answer his question, but that was mainly because Joey was the one asking it...I might go back and edit that chapter if I have time later.

Computerfreak101: Nice username, anyway, thanks for the vote!

Setoglomper: Thanks for the vote and interesting how you decided! stares at Mr. Moo-Moo plushie Anyway, it's still a vote!

animespirit: I'll try to do it if Yami gets the most votes but since he and Yugi share the same body and Yugi has more votes than Yami so far, I'll see what I can do...

kim: Did you think Yami was idiotic? Hmm, the whole point was that he didn't know a lot about the future but I guess he could appear kind of like an idiot. I'll try to change that and thanks for pointing it out!

Dark Magician Grrl: Another nice username I've seen. I'll review some of your stories when I get the time...

Vyser Adept of Dragons: Thanks! I'll keep writing!

Mokuba's Official Glomper: Yes, I'm hoping Seto will win too! (But it's all up to the reviewers...)

animeaddict99: Thanks for reviewing this story also! And like I said for MOG, I hope Seto will win too but I'm letting the reviewers decide.

(anonymous person): Thanks! I don't know about perfect, this is just my little stress reliever fic!

Angel2003320: Yep, Seto is a bit ooc but if he wasn't then it would be really hard to write this. I tried to keep him in character as much as possible.

QueenofHearts4u: I never saw that scene, was it during the very beginning of the Battle Ship? Anyway, my favorite part was Joey doing the chicken dance also and your vote did make a difference! Yugi's catching up...

jojo: Umm, I can't really count that as a vote because you just said that Tea shouldn't be with Seto. So is it Yami or Yugi? Please review and tell me.

ObsessedWithYugioh: Ack! I'm updating! I'm updating! Call off the rabid, hungry evil monkeys that want to steal my sugar! I need my sugar!

Sugar and Spice and Not So Nice: You'll find out what's in the cupboard soon...

slytherinsess: Yep, I'll keep writing, thanks for the vote!

KIARA: I love the Seto x Tea pairing too and so far they're winning! Thanks for reviewing!

Cool Writer5: Yes, another vote in the direction I want! Oh wait, must remain neutral, must accept any pairing, must remain neutral repeats "must remain neutral" over and over again

**Disclaimer: **Let me spell it out for you. I – d-o – n-o-t – o-w-n – Y-u – G-i – O-h. Are you happy now?

oooooooooo

Joey Wheeler was in heaven. He had just found Kaiba's main kitchen and boy, did he have some good things to eat. _"Dis is da life!"_ he thought, rummaging through the many packages.

"Joey?" Tristan asked. Pushing the door back against the wall, he found Joey lying on the ground with several packages of candy surrounding him. A goofy grin was on his face as he wolfed down the sweets.

"Idiot," Tristan remarked before joining Joey on the floor to guzzle candy.

"Uh, guys?" Yugi asked. "Where did Tea go?"

"I dunno," Joey responded, mouth full of candy.

"Kaiba?" Yugi turned his attention to the businessman. "Do you know where Tea went?"

"Why do I care?" he responded in monotone.

"Kaiba," Yugi's voice rose. "She's my friend. Do you think something happened to her?"

"What could happen to her in my mansion?" Seto scoffed.

Just then, Tea entered.

"Hey Tea, where were you?" Yugi inquired, very much relieved.

"Oh, umm, just looking around," she replied, avoiding eye contact with him and holding something behind her back. Walking over towards Joey and Tristan, she made no noise on the linoleum floor. Standing behind Joey, she could barely contain her excitement.

"One, two, three," she counted under her breath before dropping the item right on Joey's head.

"What the heck?" Joey exclaimed, finding an apple pie affixed to his rather large hairstyle. "Tea!" he growled.

Meanwhile, Tea was doubled over in laughter. "That was...so...funny!" she said in between giggles.

"No it wasn't!" Joey protested. Seeing an open cabinet, he pulled out two pies. Tea's eyes widened.

"Heh, bye Joey!" she said, dashing off.

"Ya not gonna get away dat easily!" Joey declared, throwing a pie. It spun through the air before finally landing on Yugi.

"Not the hair Joey!" Yugi said, watching the pie smash his carefully arranged spikes. Picking up another pie, he ran towards Joey.

"Heads up!" Tristan shouted, tossing a blueberry pie. It bounced off the ceiling before landing on Seto.

"You pointy-haired freak!" Seto exclaimed, pulling the pie out of his hair.

"Don't insult my friends Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"I'll do what I like!" he exclaimed, tossing a pie at Yugi.

"Ooof," the king of games staggered backwards before crashing into a shelf. More pies tumbled down, soon burying the small boy.

"Hey, where did Tea go?" Tristan asked.

Joey groaned. "She disappeared again?" he asked. "Afta' all, she is da one who started dis fight!"

Seto's eyes lit up. "Stupid girl, I'll get her for this," he muttered, striding out of the kitchen, unaware of what was to come.

As soon as Tea had avoided Joey's pie attack, she ducked out of the kitchen. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it right next to the door. She picked up her last pie and stood on the chair, intending to give the next person who walked out the door a little 'gift.'

Seto strode out of the kitchen, intending to find Tea as soon as he could.

Tea, from her perch, saw that her victim emerging from the kitchen was tall. _"Well, that rules Yugi out,"_ she thought. _"Oh well."_

"Incoming!" she shouted out loud before slamming the pie right in the person's face.

"What the –?" Seto shouted, tasting banana in his mouth.

Tea jumped down from her stool only to face a very annoyed Seto Kaiba.

"Gardner, what the heck was that for?" he asked, pulling mangled banana pieces out of his hair.

"Umm..." her breath caught in her throat. For Seto had just brushed his bangs out of his eyes. _"As much as I don't like to say it,"_ she thought_, "he's really hot! Why didn't I notice this before?"_

Seto watched her, her eyes were glazed over and a light blush covering her cheeks_. "It's time Gardner got a little wake-up call,"_ he smirked. And so taking up the pie he still held in his hand, he threw it at her face.

Tea gasped. _"How did he do that?"_ she wondered. Aloud, she said, "You'll regret that, Kaiba."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Inside his soul room, Yami detected something. _"Yugi, let me take over,"_ he requested.

"_Why?"_ Yugi responded.

"_I sense a dangerous situation here Yugi,"_ Yami explained. _"If we're not careful, this could turn into a shadow game."_

"_Yami, there's nothing wrong." _Upon noticing Yami's disappointment, he reluctantly agreed. _"I wish I could have talked to Tea though,"_ he thought as Yami took over his body.

"Kaiba, stop it," Yami demanded.

"And if I don't?" Seto smirked.

"I'll throw this pie in your face!" Yami threatened.

"Oh, I'm petrified," he remarked sarcastically. "In fact, I'd be astounded if you could reach my face at all, considering your little height problem."

"He can if he has help," Tea said, jumping on his back.

Surprised, Seto staggered a little. It was enough for Yami to leap up and smash it in his face.

For the second time in five minutes, Seto found himself tasting pie, this time blueberry. Recovering quickly, he threw the remainder of the pie at Yami with deadly accuracy.

"Ack!" the Pharaoh of Egypt stumbled backwards. "Not the hair again!" he muttered.

"Look at the high-and-mighty king of games now," Seto sneered.

"You'll pay for that," Yami swore, grabbing a peach pie.

Soon, the kitchen was full of flying pie tins speeding through the air.

"Hey, wait fo' me!" Joey exclaimed. "I can't miss my chance ta peg Kaiba!" He started forward, only to be hit with a pie from behind. Turning around, he saw a laughing Tristan.

"Grr, you're going down Tristan!" he shouted before lunging at his friend.

Meanwhile, Tea sat in a corner, laughing at the fight she had caused. "Guys are so easy to manipulate," she remarked, watching the fun.

After thirty minutes, the fight finally died down. Joey fell to the floor, exhausted. Yami sat down in a chair, breathing heavily. Seto leaned on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey guys!" Tea was back. Eyeing them up and down, she noticed the various pies stuck to their clothes. "Umm...you'll probably want to clean up a little."

"I have a swimming pool that we can use," Seto remarked. "Well, everyone except Wheeler. Generally, dogs aren't allowed in swimming pools."

"Kaiba," Joey growled. "I'm warning ya..."

"Do you have more than one pool?" Yugi asked, having regained control of his body.

"Actually, I do," Seto remarked. "There's a complex in the basement that has four sections that we can use."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tristan broke in. "I can't wait to get these strawberries out of my hair!"

And with that, the entire gang headed straight for the swimming pools.

oooooooo

**Author's Notes: **That was the end of chapter 3! It probably needs a little editing, I wrote it really quickly, hoping I could get it up on April Fools Day. I know it's not that exciting and it's kind of short, but it's a set up chapter for the romance. And since it's April Fools Day, I'm leaving you with a little present. And nope, it's not a joke at all! This scene will be included next chapter.

**Next time on Happy April Fools Day**

Tea didn't know a kiss could feel like this. She didn't even know that he could kiss like that. Yet here she was sitting in a swimming pool, wishing that the moment could last forever.

His lips were passionate yet gentle, an interesting combination. She easily yielded to his fiery mouth, feeling as if she was heaven.

His hands slid down her waist, hugging her small form close to his. Both of them continued to kiss, all rational sense forgotten.

That is, until Tea recovered. _"What am I doing?"_ she thought in a panic, realizing the exact situation she was in. _"What have I done?"_

**End Preview**

**Author's Notes: **Yep, that was your gift, a preview of next chapter! It makes up for this chapter being so boring. But it was a setup chapter so work with me. And please review! The more reviews, the faster I write! So drop one off and keep voting! Also, I only need 4 more reviews for A Dancer's Thoughts. My goal was 20 and I have 16. So review for the continuation!


	4. Mayhem at the Pool

**Author's Notes: **Yes! I got 60 reviews! And for only three chapters! Thank you all you lovely reviewers! Keep reviewing and voting! Sorry this took so long, I've been really tired lately. I have to go to school at 7 in the morning to lift weights with my water polo team. I may be getting buff, but it makes me exhausted! But enough of my excuses...

To: Vyser Adept of Dragons – Thanks for the suggestion, I had sort of the same idea, where Marik invades, but Bakura IS the thief king. Anyway, I can't use this until at least two more chapters because of the Yugi romance next chapter. But I definitely will use it!

Seto

23

Yugi

21

Yami

2

**Voting Notes: **Wow, Yugi's starting to catch up! He's only behind by two! Now keep in mind that I wrote this chapter based on the votes from last one. That's normally how I do it, so Yugi will have more romance next chapter instead of this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not claim ownership of any Yu-Gi-Oh products. So don't sue me!

oooooooooo

After for walking for what seemed like an eternity, the gang arrived at the basement.

"We're finally here!" Joey exclaimed, rushing towards the pool. "Hallelujah!"

"I'll go get some towels," Tea said, walking towards a cabinet. Yugi, Seto, and Tristan each split up and headed in different directions.

(A/N: Okay, in case you're having trouble picturing this, think of a diamond. Each pool is a fourth of this diamond with walls in between. In the center, there's a room with towels and such. All of the pools connect towards this circular center but not to each other. There is a hallway leading from the center to the rest of the mansion. Okay?)

After collecting the towels, Tea headed towards the different pools. Pushing open a door, she found Joey soaking in the water.

"Ah, finally!" he exclaimed. "Dis is nice!"

"Hello Joey," Tea said.

"Tea!" Joey said. "You're finally here!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey, it's only been two minutes," she said. "And besides, where would I go? My whole purpose is to wait on you hand and foot," she remarked sarcastically.

"Oh," Joey said. "Then could you bring me smoothie please?"

"Joey, I was being sarcastic," Tea remarked, sweatdropping. "However, I could probably call Mai and have her come in here to cater your every wish. Maybe she could even..."

"Tea!" Joey said, splashing some water at her. "That wasn't very nice!"

Giggling, Tea dodged the wave. "What?" she asked. "Did I say something wrong?" Running out, she heard Joey's protests and screams as she shut the door.

"That was priceless," she whispered, then headed off to give Tristan his towels.

After delivering the towel to Tristan, Tea headed towards Yugi's room.

"Yugi?" she asked, entering the room and not seeing her friend.

"Over here Tea," Yugi said, appearing behind her.

"Hey Yugi, I brought you these" Tea gestured, showing the towels.

"Ummm...thanks," Yugi responded, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Yugi, is something bothering you?" Tea asked, glancing at his troubled features.

"No, not really," Yugi responded quickly.

"Really?" Tea eyed her best friend. _"There's something here that Yugi isn't telling me. I wish I knew what it was,"_ she thought.

"Yeah..." Yugi trailed off, glancing across the room.

"Yugi, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Tea asked, pressing her hand to his forehead.

Yugi blushed bright red upon feeling her touch. "Yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered.

"Well, here's your towels," Tea said. "I'll leave them on the table. Call me if you need anything." And with that, she left.

Walking back towards the central room, Tea noticed that she still had one set of towels left. _"Ugh, I still have to give these to Kaiba,"_ she thought. Pushing open the last door, she peeked inside.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seto noticed someone enter. Climbing out of the pool, he noticed it was Tea.

"What do you want Gardner?" he asked.

"I just came to bring you some towels," Tea responded, holding them in front of her.

"Hnn," was all he said.

It was then Tea noticed that Seto wasn't wearing a shirt. _"Where did Kaiba get such nice abs?"_ she wondered. _"Does he work out at all?"_

"Here, take them!" she exclaimed, pushing the towels at Seto.

"Gardner, I don't want them and I don't need them," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do," she protested. "You're all wet!"

He smirked. "All the more enjoyable for girls like you who would die for a glimpse of my body," he said.

"You- you-," Tea couldn't even formulate a sentence through her anger.

"What were you going to say Gardner?" Seto asked. "You were going to say I was hot, weren't you?"

"You, ego-maniac, self-centered jerk!" Tea exclaimed, trying to whack him with the towel.

Seto easily dodged it, laughing. "Admit it. You were thinking that I was attractive, weren't you?"

"_I noticed that,"_ Tea thought. _"Ack! What am I saying? This is Kaiba I'm talking about!"_

Seto noticed her unease. _"It seems that Gardner is attracted to me,"_ he thought. _"This could be fun."_

Walking backwards towards the edge of the pool, Seto continued the banter. "Can't get enough, can you?" he asked. "Why else would you follow me here?"

"I just came to give you these towels," she responded.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Seto inquired.

Tea's mouth opened in surprise. "You wait until I get my hands on you!" she said.

"Can't resist me can you?" Seto smirked. "I know you're attracted to me, but don't you think that's a bit aggressive?"

"That's it!" Tea shouted, lunging forwards. As she rushed towards him, Seto leaned backwards, falling into the pool. Tea, caught by surprise, toppled over the edge, landing in the water with a loud splash.

Tea surfaced, coughing out water. "You jerk!" she exclaimed.

"That response is so old Gardner. Be original for once in your life," Seto said.

It was then Tea noticed how close he was. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed, pushing at his chest.

"What?" Seto asked. "Afraid I'm going to kiss you?"

"N-no," Tea responded. Mentally, she slapped her forehead. _"Stupid, why did I say that?"_

"If I kissed you, you'd enjoy it," Seto remarked, leaning closer towards her. "You'd kiss me back."

"I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on earth!" Tea said, trying to push him away.

Seto smiled. Tea had just presented him with a challenge and he was only too willing to accept.

"Are you sure about that Gardner?" he asked before leaning down to find her lips.

Tea didn't know a kiss could feel like this. She didn't even know that he could kiss like that. Yet here she was sitting in a swimming pool, wishing that the moment could last forever.

His lips were passionate yet gentle, an interesting combination. She easily yielded to his fiery mouth, feeling as if she was heaven.

His hands slid down her waist, hugging her small form close to his. Both of them continued to kiss, all rational sense forgotten.

That is, until Tea recovered. _"What am I doing?"_ she thought in a panic, realizing the exact situation she was in. _"What have I done?"_

Slowly, she pulled away, examining Seto's face. His hair was slightly ruffled where Tea had run her hands through it. But what she noticed the most was the smirk crossing his face.

"Game over and it looks like I win, Gardner," he said triumphantly.

"You impossible self-centered egotistical brat!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Where can we put these dirty towels?"

"Yeah," a voice was heard from behind him. "And I'm hungry again! Do you have any more of those foodstuffs?"

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Tea replied, climbing out of the pool and grabbing a spare towel. "I just came in here to give Kaiba these towels but then he went and pushed me in the pool."

"Why, I oughta..." Joey began, holding up a fist.

"Dude, don't start," Tristan warned. "Besides, I bet that Kaiba knows all that secret kung-fu stuff and all that."

"You mean like on those Saturday morning cartoons?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you idiot," Tea said, whacking him over the head with her towel. "Those aren't _real_."

"I knew that," Joey responded sheepishly.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get dried off," Tea said, leaving the room.

The last thought running through Seto's head as Tea walked away was, _"God, she looks good wet."_

oooooooooooo

Ack! I used the word 'towel' so many times! There are no synonyms for towel! Oh well...

**Author's Notes: **I hope all you Seto and Tea lovers enjoyed that even though all they did was fight before and after kissing. For you Yugi and Tea lovers, don't panic! Yugi's romantic chapter is coming up soon! The next one, to be exact! For you Yami and Tea lovers, I suggest voting hard! Yami will be making some small appearances, but not a lot of romance so far...

Also, since it's the summer, I have more free time to write stuff. So if any of you have any challenges for me tell me in your review or e-mail me. For romance, I'll do any couple except Seto and Serenity. I can't stand that couple and I loathe it with all my heart. Otherwise, there aren't really any other things I won't do.

Keep reviewing/voting/re-voting! The more votes, the better!


	5. Fluffy White Missiles

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! After eight months of not writing anything, I have returned! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for so long. And I left this at only four chapters! I am deeply sorry and one of my New Year's resolutions is to try to be more prompt with updates. Even though I am currently typing my stories on a Windows 95 that runs Word 97 and still thinks that it has dial-up Internet, I'll try to update sooner.

I had this all written out and ready to post yesterday, but our basketball game ran late. Our whole team then had to rush back to school (the game was away) in order to make it in time for Al Gore's talk/presentation on global warming. (It's part of our "Global Week.") We were literally sprinting to get there on time only to find that his flight had been delayed and he would be an hour late. It was really interesting though.

Al Gore said that we only have ten years to bring our C02 emissions down. 10 YEARS! 10 years before global warming gets so bad that we can't fix it. Is that not scary? And we could all be dead in 45 years because the average climate has gone way up! So we have 10 years to fix this problem. Although some of my way-Democratic friends say that it's only going to be 7 years – once Bush is out of office. Not insulting Republicans or the other people who voted for him, but the Bush Administration's environmental program is not the best...

But back to the point. This is not a PSA about global warming, but a fanfiction story that hasn't been updated in a long time.

Seto

36

Yugi

21

Yami

3

**Voting Notes:** Now although Seto is clearly in the lead, this chapter is more focused around Yugi. Why? There are a few reasons. 1.) It makes the story more interesting and I had this idea in my head for a while. 2.) I promised that every "candidate" would have at least one chapter with Tea. And if the Yugi vote doesn't keep going up with the Seto vote, this might be Yugi's only chapter! So everyone vote!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. How often do I have to say it?

ooooooooooooooooo

After everyone was clean, the gang proceeded to the basement shelter, on Yugi's recommendation to stay safe. After all, the five of them had seen enough danger to last a lifetime.

"Hey!" Joey shouted. "Is dat storm over yet?"

Yugi picked up a portable radio, twisting the dial. Static floated out of the speakers. Finally, an indiscernible human voice was heard.

"I can't understand it!" Joey protested.

"Well, maybe if you were quiet, we would all be able to hear a bit better," Tea remarked. Walking over to Yugi was standing; she leaned down and put her ear to the radio.

Yugi couldn't help but noticing that her face was only a few inches away from his hands. Turning a bright red, he fumbled with the radio, almost dropping it.

"Careful!" Tea exclaimed, putting her hands on the radio. "Don't let go!"

"It's not working…." Yugi muttered. For the static that had once filled the basement was replaced with silence.

"Let me see that," Tristan snatched the radio from Yugi's unsuspecting grip. "There's nothing that Tristan Taylor can't fix!"

Meanwhile, Joey was busy rummaging around in the cabinets, looking for more food. Even the food fight earlier was not enough to deter his ravenous stomach. Opening a drawer, he found a pile of blankets.

"Hey Yugi, catch!" he exclaimed, tossing the blankets to his friend.

"Ooh," Yugi gasped under their weight. Tea put out her hand to steady him.

"Joey, you don't have to throw them," she scolded. "But are there any pillows in there?"

"Uh, let me look," Joey stuck his head into the next cabinet. "Wait! Here they are!"

"Okay – wait Joey – don't throw…." Tea's sentence trailed off as Joey sent the pillows flying through the air. While his intention had been to hit Tea, due to the size and shape of the cushions, the laws of physics prevented the pillows from reaching their planned destination. Instead, the pillows decided to smash……..

……right on the unsuspecting head of Seto Kaiba, who had been sitting undisturbed in the corner. Tea and Yugi both started laughing hysterically. Meanwhile, Tristan was still concentrating on the little radio. Hearing giggles, he looked up.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he asked.

Seto took his time standing up. _"Ignore the geeks, ignore the geeks,"_ he thought over and over again. Unfortunately, he was having difficulty following his own advice, as Joey was rolling around on the floor, laughing evilly.

"_This day just keeps getting better and better,"_ Seto thought, before approaching Joey.

"I suppose you found that entertaining, mutt," he spat.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny!" Joey had managed to climb to his feet.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's unwise to disturb those who are more important than you?"

"More important? I don' think so!" Joey burst out, aiming another pillow at the teenage CEO. Unluckily for him, Seto had anticipated the move. Reaching out with one long arm, he easily grabbed the pillow from the air.

Joey sweatdropped as he saw an enraged Kaiba approach him with the giant pillow. His eyes widened as the pillow flew towards him at a speed resembling terminal velocity. Ducking just in time, the pillow hit the wall behind him.

Now as we all know, Tristan is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Sadly, he chose this moment to spring into action – right as Joey threw another pillow. The fluffy, white missile hit him right in the side of the face.

"Joey!" Tristan growled, grabbing a pillow of his own. As the two began a scuffle, Seto put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the other side of the room.

Noticing this, Joey and Tristan both stopped what they were doing.

"He's getting away!" Tristan yelled. Tristan was holding a pillow in one hand, while the other had a firm grip in Joey's hair.

"It's all his fault!" Joey shouted. Joey had one arm around Tristan's neck and an elbow pressed into the brunette's stomach.

Both of them struggled to their feet and sprinted towards Seto. Suddenly, Joey stopped and threw his arm into Tristan's stomach, forcing the pointy-haired boy to skid to a halt.

"What about dat secret kung-fu?" Joey asked Tristan in a loud whisper.

"What kung-fu?" Tristan was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"You know. Dat kung-fu stuff that Kaiba knows," Joey said. Tea groaned in the background.

"Oh," Tristan nodded with understanding. "Do we care?" he shrugged.

Joey considered this for one long minute. "Nah."

And so, Joey and Tristan resumed their wild charge.

For his part, all Seto had to do was sidestep the two fools so that they crashed into the opposite wall. Dazed, they lifted their pillows for a second attack. Tristan's missed completely, while Joey's managed to hit the light switch, sending the whole room into pitch-black darkness.

Meanwhile, Yugi was making his way towards Tea when the lights were turned off. Stumbling, he fell forwards. Tea grabbed his arm, but only ended up toppling down with him.

With his hand on Tea's arm, Yugi steeled himself for the task he had set himself a long time ago.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Yeah? What is it Yugi?" she responded.

"Umm…" Yugi stuttered. "Couldyoucloseyoureyesplease?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tea tipped her head to one side. "What did you say?"

Yugi sighed. "I was wondering if you could close your eyes," he repeated a bit more slowly.

"Okay," Tea said. _"It's already dark. What is he going to do that I can't see?"_ she thought.

Yugi sighed, looking at his best friend. _"It's now or never,"_ he thought. And leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on his friend's lips.

Tea nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Yugi's lips on hers. A kiss was the last thing she had expected from her usually shy friend. By the time she thought to respond, Yugi had already pulled away.

"Tea..." he whispered. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. I – "

Unluckily for Yugi, Joey had chosen that exact instance to turn the lights back on. The basement was flooded in light as Yugi jumped away from his comrade.

"Tea?" Joey asked. "You alright?"

"Why?" she responded, her voice unnaturally high.

"Your face is all red," Joey noted.

"I'm fine," she responded quickly.

Joey raised an eyebrow at Tea's strange behavior. Unfortunately he did not have time to contemplate the subject further.

The lights flickered off again, sending the whole room into darkness once more.

"Joey, did you hit the light switch again?" Tea accused.

"It wasn't me!" the blonde duelist protested. "I didn't touch the switch!"

"Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Not me," Tristan responded.

"_And Kaiba wasn't near the switch at all,"_ Yugi thought.

The five looked at each other in confusion. Finally, Tea voiced what everyone else had been wondering.

"If we didn't turn off the lights, who did?"

In another part of the mansion, a pair of lavender eyes peered through a window.

"They're all down there," he whispered. "Every single one. And cutting the electrical wires worked perfectly."

The second one grinned in triumph. His white hair reflected the moonlight as he passed a screwdriver over to the first individual.

A small smile graced the lips of the first as the hatch popped open. "Come," he hissed to his partner. "The distraction won't last long."

And the two quickly slipped through the window into the mansion.

oooooooooooooooo

Invaders in the mansion! Oh no! What will happen to our heroes next? But in the meantime, a few (okay, a lot of) notes.

**Author's Notes:** And that concludes chapter 5. Sorry about the random references to physics, I'm taking it this year. And I'm really happy because I did really well on my finals! Anyway, please review! And vote! The polls will close soon; there's probably only a few chapter left to vote!

On a totally random note, I have discovered Fruits Basket and it rocks! Although I'm torn between Yuki and Kyo. They're both great characters, but only one of them can end up with Tohru. I guess I'll just have to wait until April for the new English volume to come out. I do love the character of Shigure though. He always manages to say either the wrong thing or something that's completely hilarious. I recently got Volume 12 and almost couldn't stop laughing when he talked about "returning" Hatori's suit that he had borrowed.

Review, vote, and please answer my question about the new story. Polls close in a few chapters!


	6. Enter the Intruders

**Author's Notes:** Happy April Fools Day everyone! I finally got to update this story on April Fools! Yay! I missed my chance to update on April Fools Day last year, so this is really exciting! Wait, last year? The anniversary of this fic has come and gone already? Wow…..

Seto 

41

Yugi

25

Yami

3

**Voting Notes:** If there's a pairing you want, vote for it! These next few chapters probably won't have a lot of romance, so there's still time left!

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Vyser Adept of Dragons, who had the inspiration for the "invaders" of the mansion. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I hate doing these, but a disclaimer a day keeps the lawyers away…..

ooooooooooooo

Joey gulped loudly, trying to see though the darkness. "Does anyone know what happened?" he asked, trying to find his friends.

"The lights," Yugi whispered from his right. "They all went out."

"Weird," Joey muttered. "Why would they do that?"

"Where are you guys?" Tristan asked. Joey and Yugi could hear his footsteps as he walked around.

"Over here, Tristan," Yugi responded. He reached out his hand and eventually felt Tristan's fingertips brush it as he found them.

"Téa?" Tristan asked.

"I'm right here," the others heard her voice as she walked up behind Yugi. Reaching out her hands as well, she walked forward until she found the others.

"Hey, where'd that jerk go?" Joey questioned once the four were reunited. "He was right here with us the whole time!"

"We need to find him," Yugi stated. "We'll be stuck here without him."

"Then let's find ourselves a Kaiba!" Joey shouted. Stretching his arms in front of himself like a zombie, he turned around and swayed from foot to foot. "Oh Kaiba…..I'm coming to get you…." he moaned in true zombie-like fashion.

Yugi choose the more traditional way of walking, starting to search in the opposite direction. Téa and Tristan likewise started walking towards the other quarters of the room.

Joey soon reached the light switch. Experimentally, he flicked the switch a few times, hoping that the lights would miraculously turn back on. Needless to say, they didn't.

Yugi had almost reached the corner when his toe connected with something rather hard. Bending down, he noticed that it was Seto's briefcase. _"If this is his briefcase, then maybe he went this way,"_ Yugi thought, picking up the metal case.

Téa continued in her chosen direction with her arms outstretched. Suddenly, she felt the cool wall on her fingertips. _"Where could Kaiba have gone?"_ she wondered. Keeping her fingertips against the wall, Téa started walking again. Suddenly, she felt her foot tripping over something, causing her to stumble. Her arms windmilled in vain, looking for something to save her fall……

When the lights had gone out, Seto had inched his way along the wall until he reached the computer system that controlled the entire mansion. Quickly, entering his password, Seto pulled up the schematics for the electrical system. _"A cut power line," _his eyes narrowed. _"This doesn't make any sense."_

He then set the code to activate the emergency power system. The computer acknowledged the request, starting up the alternate power system.

He had just turned to find the others when _something_ collided with his foot…….

Téa reached out her arms one last time to try and save herself, when one of her hand managed to grab something. She paused for a moment, thanking her luck, not bothering to realize exactly what her hand had grabbed onto.

For Seto, the whole incident went by too quickly to comprehend. After that _something_ had collided with his foot, he suddenly found himself being jerked down by the collar of his trench coat. He could still feel whoever had bumped into him hanging from his coat.

After getting over the shock of the almost fall, Téa's attention finally turned to figuring out what had saved her. Her clenched hand shifted a little, feeling the fine cloth beneath her fingers. _"Cloth?" _she thought. _"Did I bump into someone?"_ Reaching her other hand up, she tried to figure out who it was.

Seto was about ready to tell this someone to get off of him when he felt a hand brushing his face. It traced a few of his features before reaching his hair.

Téa held in a gasp as her fingers touched the person's hair. She recognized the same thick hair that her fingers had shamelessly run through at the pool earlier that day. _"Stop thinking about that Téa," _she thought as she tried to push that memory out of her head. She growled in annoyance as the memory kept stubbornly resurfacing.

For his part, it was all too obvious to Seto that Téa was the mysterious _something _that had just tripped over him. He remembered her small hands running through his hair from before.

"Gardner," he hissed, causing Téa to pull her hand out of his hair and jump in surprise. She stumbled and yanked his collar once again in order to stay on her feet.

"Kaiba," she whispered in a vehement tone.

"Such dislike," he teased, picturing the expression on her face. "Did I frighten you?" he sardonically remarked.

Téa clenched her fists, only then noticing that one hand was still holding onto the lapel of his trench coat. The memory of their heated kissing sprung to her mind once again, and she could almost picture his lips in the darkness. All she had to do was to give his trench coat one little yank and then she could…….

The emergency lights then flickered on, palely illuminating the room. Surprised, Téa immediately released Seto's trench coat as she squinted against the sudden light.

"Téa?" Yugi blinked, seeing his best friend standing next to Kaiba. "What were you…?"

"Nothing," Téa interrupted. "I had just found Kaiba here when the lights came back on. That's all."

"Hey moneybags," Joey burst in. "What happened?"

The computer then started beeping. Ignoring Joey, Seto turned his attention to the computer system.

"Mr. Kaiba sir," Roland appeared on the screen. "We have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" Seto asked, blue eyes narrowing.

"Sir, security's been breached on the eastern side of the mansion! We've only just figured this out now because of the power outage. We've sent our best squad to deal with these intruders."

"Excellent," Seto said. "And when you capture those punks, bring them to me."

"Yes sir," Roland responded, then terminated the link.

oooooooo

Six men lay on the ground, arms and legs sprawled every which way. They moaned in pain, struggling to stay conscious.

One of them forced his eyes opened, fighting the blurriness of his gaze. He was determined to remember these people, so that he could contact Roland. He would not let these intruders harm Mr. Kaiba no matter what.

A face suddenly emerged into his vision. "Fighting, my little friend?" the stranger smirked. "Trust me; it won't do you a bit of good."

The guard struggled to keep his eyes opened, sweat covering his face from the exhaustion of this single act. The stranger then reached under his jacket and pulled something out.

It looked like an old artifact, maybe from ancient Rome or Egypt. The stranger's eyes glittered as he whispered something unrecognizable.

Gold light emerged from the center of the object, almost blinding him. The stranger held it close to his face, forcing him to look at the center. _"That's funny, the center looks like an eye," _the guard though before his vision faded to black.

Bakura stepped over the now limp body of the guard. Tucking the Millennium Ring back inside his jacket, he strode down the hall at a fast pace, Marik right behind him.

ooooooooooo

Without warning, Seto turned and walked out the door to the room.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Look, I don't intend to sit around with the nerd herd and do nothing," Seto responded. Turning around, he said, "You geeks can stay here."

"Are you kidding?" Joey exclaimed. "We're not just going to sit here!"

Yugi stepped forward. "We're coming too," he said.

"Yeah," Tristan added.

"Definitely," Téa agreed.

ooooooooo

Bakura and Marik rounded the next corner, keeping an eye out for any unwelcome surprises.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Marik asked, his lavender eyes searching the hallway.

"Patience Marik," the tomb robber chided his companion. "The Pharaoh is here. I know it."

ooooooooo

'_Yugi, let me take over,' _Yami asked. _'I sense that we may be in grave danger."_

"_Alright," _Yugi consented. And so, the two switched places.

Téa, walking behind them, noticed the switch. _"It happened again," _she thought. _"That's not Yugi anymore. It's the Pharaoh."_

Seto turned down the next hallway, and then stopped short. Yami came up behind him, narrowing his eyes as he recognized the person at the end of the hall.

"Surprised to see me?" the stranger asked in a mocking voice.

"Bakura," Yami growled in response.

oooooooooooooo

**Author's Notes: **Happy April Fools everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update my other stories first, but I just couldn't miss out on my chance to update on April Fools Day! I realized this at around six at night and busted my butt to get this chapter up. Thanks to everyone who supports this story!

For this chapter, I changed Téa's name. Instead of "Tea," it is now in its correct form: "Téa." I'm going to go back and correct the previous chapters, but it's just a tiny, minor change.

And the new Furuba volume is coming out soon! –does little dance-


End file.
